A Change In Scenery
by KatzyK
Summary: Arizona has shocking news for Calliope, something happened a little while ago. Though everything seems a little suspicious. What the hell is going on in Arizona's life! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secret

Grey's Anatomy.

A Change In Scenery.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. (Which I don't even want to take credit for).

So, I know this is something noone wants to read, but it popped into my head and I just had to share it.  
Set: A few years into the near future, (2015)

Chapter One: Dirty Little Secret

(Arizona's POV)  
I wheel into work, smiling like always trying my best not to look like I have done the most evil thing I could imagine yesterday.  
You see, Calliope, the woman I love, was on call last night so just slept at the hospital. I, however, just remained at home.  
Mark, my platonic guy friend, lives across the hall with his fiance Lexie. They're so cute. I love them. 4 and a bit years ago, Mark got Callie pregnant so we've been raising Daniel, our son together. She named him Daniel Robbin Mark Torres-Sloane. After me and my brother! Isn't that sweet! Oh, I love Callie. Wait, my brother and I, grammar saves lives! Anyway, I do love Callie.  
Me and Callie should get married. Wait, Callie and I should get married, grammar saves lives!  
So, today I have a paitent with cancer in his kidney, so I can get rid of it, it'll be good to have a win. Though I don't deserve it.  
I'm an awful person.  
I hate myself.  
I wheel to lunch with a frown on my face.

"Arizona! What's up?" The sound of guilt hits me like a bus. Calliope.  
"Nothing!" I yell. Why the hell am I yelling? "Gotta go, tiny humans to save and all. Bye!" I peck her cheek and roll away.  
I am using my shoes as an escape route way to often these days.

Perfect. Just perfect.  
I could scream.  
You know what I will.  
I'm gonna scream.  
"Stop screaming!" Callie comes up to me. "What's up?"  
"I lost my kidney paitient." I say.  
"Aw, Arizona, it's okay, come on, let's go home." Callie puts her arm around me and we leave.

So, we're back in our building and going home.  
Oh, and of course Mark's coming out of his apartment at this exact moment in time.  
"Mark! Hey!" Callie hugs him, leaving me arm-around-shoulderless. "You heard from your mom yet?"  
"Yeah, Dan's great. Arizona." He waves.  
Oh my gosh, I'm crying, I'm actually crying. Tears pouring from my eyes.  
"Aw, Arizona!" Callie runs to comfort me, though I can totally see her mouthing 'why is she crying?' and Mark and him just laughing nervously.  
Oh god, it's just so awful.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I try to say though it just comes out as 'blahblehghazzsa'.  
"Later Mark." Callie waves and walks me into our home.  
I babble out a 'bye' but noone could have understood that.  
"Later Cal. Arizona." He continues down the hall.  
That just made me cry more.  
That.. that... that.. DEMON!

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the discusting deed I did.  
Callie has no idea I'm such a bad person.  
I should tell her what I did, but I can't bring myself to destroy her life.  
It's bad enough I destroyed my own.  
Oh, poor Calliope. Fast asleep. Unaware of the horrible truth.  
She's so peaceful.  
Beautiful.  
Oh no, I'm crying again, on her.  
"Arizona? Go to sleep." She mumbled.  
"Okay, Calliope. I love you." I stammered out.  
"M'kay." She stirs.  
Aw, she's lovley.  
I, however, am the evil bitch from the Peads department who ruined her life.  
God, I need to tell her.  
I need to just, tell her.  
I need to tell her.  
I need to tell her.  
I need to sleep.

This morning I got up and got in the shower. Then I had waffles for breakfast. Then I left, kissing my girlfriend goodbye.  
Today is gonna be awesome. I can feel it.  
"Arizona!" Mark called out as I walked down the hall.  
Why the hell did he choose next door?  
I walked hastly because I didn't hear him.  
Then I ran to my car but not because of him because I didn't even know he wanted to talk to me. I honestly didn't.  
Okay I did. And yes, I am avoiding him.  
But that's nothing you need to be concerned with.  
I think.  
So, I'm wheeling around the hospital knowing today is a good day.  
I can still feel it.  
Yay! It feels better wheeling past random folks smiling away. Knowing they know it's a good day. Because it is.

I didn't even care that I rolled on by Mark.  
I did however care that a flower vase had been knocked over at the nurses station and caused water to pool causing me to slippover and fall onto Mark Sloane.  
I cared a lot at the fact when he caught me, he grabbed my breast.

I really don't like him.  
But I really like Calliope.  
Well, love but I think that like sounds awesome. Sorry off topic.

I got home an hour ago, ate a donut and played chess online with a young Chinese boy named Yang. He was awesome. I even gave him advice about his back pain.  
I'm awesome. Well, I'm not. Not for what I've done, that was an hour without being sick to my stomach with guilt.  
She's home, so I'm gonna tell her.

"Calliope." I say as I walk into the living room, putting my laptop down on the desk before going to sit next to her.  
"Arizona." She mocks me.  
"I have to talk to you." I say.  
"What about?" "Um, when you were on call, and I was at home.." I trailed off.  
"What?"  
"I.. I'm just really worried you'll hate me forever."  
"Arizona, I love you. You're the love of my life. My babies mom!"  
She is really making this difficult.  
"Please do not say that." I begin to cry. Dammit! I didn't want to cry until after I told her.  
"Aw, Arizona! Don't cry. What's wrong?" "I just.. I.. I'm.." I get cut off by the door opening.  
"Hey guys!" Mark and Lexie came in. "Sorry about walking in, but I thought'd be okay." Mark said.  
He obviously saw me crying because he pushed Lexie back out the door and smiled.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Go away." I said simply.  
"Arizona! Don't be a bitch." Callie scolded me.  
"I'm gonna come back later, bye Cal, Arizona." Oh my god, I need to stop crying when he says my name.  
I can hear something muffled which is what I pressume is Mark and Lexie talking about us and eavesdropping.  
"I... Calliope. I love you. Don't ever forget that." I say, holding back more tears.  
"Arizona? Talk to me. Tell me!" She demands.  
"I'm.." I get cut off by a huge shriek.  
The door slammed open.  
"What the hell is going on?" Callie screamed.

So? What do you think? What's her secret? 3 reviews 'till I update! What'd ya think? Plus, just to clarify, I love Calzona! It's just an idea! DON'T HATE BITCHES! Lol. :) Oh and I only just dicsovered this, but in my story, Mark and his mom used to be distant but they made up, and she's not dead. Just in case she is in the show...

Kat x


	2. Chapter 2: Your Love Is My Drug

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**A Change In Scenery.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy with regret for that, I mean, I really wish I did, it's wkd.

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S SO POPULAR!** Sorry about that, just, all the views and reviews made giggle with giddyness.  
Anyway, moving on from my weirdness, I would just like to THANK all who view, alert, fave or review. I love ya'z. :D Oh and props to 'hmm', your review about the possibilities was epic. THANKS!

So, I thought, mmm, I'd better get onto Chappy 2. Right? Well today it's 3rd person rather than Arizona's, hope thats fine and _jiggly_.

Anyways, :) Bye.

**P.S.** Things could get alot more confusing, PM me if you've got any questions at all.

BYE!

**Oooo P.S.S (PeeDoubleS):** Um, I know I put Calliope alot, but I just love how only Arizona calls her that. Moving on...

**Chapter Two: Your Love Is My Drug (Ke$ha).**

_The door slammed open._  
_"What the hell is going on?" Callie screamed._

Lexie burst through the door. "DON'T TELL HER!"  
"What?" Arizona shrieked.  
"Tell me what, Arizona?" Callie asked, worried.  
"I was just going to tell you that I wanted to marry you, but I think Lexie needs a psych consult." Arizona joked.  
"You wanna marry me?" Callie smiled.  
"Yeah, I love you, I just felt so guilty, because I got a ring you'd love, but I left it on the bus." Arizona looked down, embarressed.  
"You lost it?" Mark stormed in. "Then I want my fifty bucks back!"  
Arizona burst into tears.  
"I wanna marry you." Callie calmed her girlfriend.. or should I say.. _FIANCÉE!_

Arizona was as happy as ever, wheeling back and forth in the corridor. She was engaged, happy, pretty, awesome, tallish, good dresser.  
"Stop thinking about how awesome you think you are." Mark walked by, head in paper, not looking up.  
"Correction. How awesome I actually am." She continued to wheel and play.  
After another half hour, she grew bored and went inside.

2 hours later she came out, going to suprise Calliope with 'fiance' dinner.  
Arizona stepped outside her apartment, okay, she wheeled. It was just one of those days.  
Mark did the same. Though he did step.  
"Arizona!" He smiled.  
"Mark." She fake smiled.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"Covering?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, bye!" She smiled and left hastly.  
He sighed and continued on his journey.

_**6 months later...**_

The wedding wasn't that far away, a few months which was awesome.  
Arizona had avoided Mark which was awesome.  
Daniel had turned five which was awesome.  
Arizona's life was just, in a nut shell, awesome.  
Arizona went into the hall, Callie soon followed, off to pick up Daniel from Max's house and take him to Chucky Cheese's for dinner.  
Lexie was lugging boxes around, doing her best not to fall over.  
"Moving?" Callie joked.  
"Yeah. I am." Lexie said, seriously.  
"Why? What about the wedding, two weeks away?" Callie yelled.  
"Listen, I love him, but he, he just doesn't love me anymore." Lexie shaked trying to hold back tears.  
"What?" Callie stammered, her only story book couple she could walk right into the home of without it being that awkward.  
Arizona broke down in tears.  
"Don't Lex, you'll regret it." Arizona dove in holding Lexie's shoulders.  
Lexie just scowled and walked away.  
"He does love you!" Callie tried to yell after her. "Oh my god." Callie cried.  
Mark walked outside.  
"Hey." He said to the two crying women.  
Callie just shrugged off her tears and left. How could he dump Lexie? She loved him too much to dump him.. again.. for the second time..  
Arizona stood, tears in her eyes. She was crying way too much lately. It was as if she spent her entire life sitting with the chief.  
"Told ya." Mark whispered in her ear and left to go to work.  
Arizona stood frozen in her spot.  
She ran off to find Callie and shook it out of her brain.  
When did life get so hard?

The meal was brief and ended in Callie and Arizona fighting over whether or not Lexie and Mark should've broken up.  
"They weren't happy!" Callie screamed.  
"They could've worked through it!" Arizona retaliated.  
"Gabba." Daniel blurted trying to get a bit of attention.  
Callie reajusted him so she'd be holding him and he could see her while she yelled at Arizona.  
"Look, I'm probably more upset about their split then you but, they can be happy now!" Callie smiled and went inside.  
"Kay." Arizona gave up.  
Callie went indoors and put Daniel to bed.

Mark came in while Arizona was folding up the stroller she'd managed up the stairs. Daniel wasn't the best walker yet.  
"I hate you." She whispered while he passed.  
He turned and scowled.  
"Lexie's perfectly nice and cute." Arizona made sure he was aware of his ex's qualities.  
"I don't wanna be with her. Watch out Arizona." Mark threatened.  
Arizona secretly smited him inside.  
A trick a little girl named Tabby had taught her.  
"Smite the bad so you can be extra good." Arizona reminded herself.  
She went inside to kiss her girlfriend before bed.  
Hey, there was a highlight to Mark's destruction, extra love spued out of Arizona just to make sure Callie knew they were soul mates.

In the morning, Callie left to take Daniel to see his grandpa for the 50th time this month.  
Geez that guy loved to see his grandson!

Arizona decided to yell at Mark.  
In his apartment he was having coffee with the morning paper when the small blonde busted in.  
"Leave us alone! You.. you... SEX DEMON!" Arizona knew it was lame but it was the best she could come up with.  
"No." Mark stood up.  
"No? You better!" She threatened, holding her fists up. "I grew up with the name Arizona, I know how to play dirty on the playground!"  
"Arizona, go home, you don't scare me." He walked over slowly.  
"Stay back! I hate you!"  
"No you don't, your just afraid." He continued to move closer.  
"Nuh-uh! Stay away from me and Calliope!" She thought for a moment. "Calliope and I." She scowled.  
He looked at her confused.  
"Grammar saves lives!" She yelled.  
"Shh." He got right up in her grill, putting is index finger to her mouth.  
"Get off." She muttered through the 'shield'.  
"Just admit it."  
"I have nothing to admit." She spoke best she could with his hand holding her mouth together.  
"Just admit it, Arizona." He smiled. "_You're in love with me_."  
"Shut up.." She said pushing him away. "**Fatty!**" She screamed and ran out. Defensive much?

* * *

**So, wanna know the coversation that got rid of Lexie? If enough people want it posted I'll post it as a filler chapter, short simple. Just so you know. 2 more reviews and I'll update! Plus I know she said that already, I just love that line! "I grew up with the name Arizona, I know how to play dirty on the playground! LOL!**

**Kat x**


	3. Chapter 3: Fearless

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So I have good news! I've completley decided where I'm going with this story so I just need to figure out how many more chapters so you decide! 1, 2, or 3? Just let me know!**  
**This is the convosation between Mark and Arizona that made him dump Lexie.**  
**It's quite short :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am Shonda Rimes. And yes, I do masquerade as a FF writer. Awesome, isn't it?**

**A Change In Scenery**

**Chapter 3: Fearless (Taylor Swift)**

Imagine it.  
2:00PM.  
Storm outside.  
School bus travelling.  
School bus crashing.  
Seattle Grace Hospital.  
Big Grey. Little Grey. Sloane. Robbins. Shepherd. Hunt. They only surgeons we care about on call in the ER.  
Mass casulty.  
Perfect.

Arizona was forced to rush between 60 kids all day.  
All night.  
Perfect.

"Babe." Mark whispered passing Arizona.  
"Die!" She yelled as he walked away.  
Lexie, who was walking close by, ran up to Arizona, confused.  
"What the hell was that?" Lexie asked, curious. (JEALOUS)!  
"Nothing." Arizona rolled away.  
Lexie looked on curious, but dismissed it. "Kay."  
She walked down the halls trolling for a good case.

Arizona sat with her arms folded on the benches outside, exhausted with the constant comments passing Mark's lips.  
She decided she was bored with the bench and went into the elevator.  
Just for fun.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
Up and down.  
Watching the numbers.  
Yay.  
Fun.  
Yay.  
Fun.  
Boring.  
She got out at the top floor.  
The chopper pad.

Nothing was coming in so she could just relax at the edge.

"Hey." The discusting foul noice that came from a fatty's mouth woke Arizona from her dreams.  
"No." She said.  
"We gotta talk." Mark said.  
"What about?" She sat up.  
"That night." Mark said.

Ugh. That night.

_Arizona was tucked up in bed with The Notebook novel and The Notebook DVD snuggley texting her girlfriend and calling her son goodnight. She got up, putting away her cell phone and tightening her pony tail._  
_Mrs. Sloane wasn't answering her cell phone so Arizona was getting worried._  
_She tried her best to take her mind of it._  
_Imagining the worst situation possible._  
_Daniel, lying in a ditch somewhere while his Grandma dies from fright._  
_"Oh god." She muttered over and over again._  
_She showered, dressed, she couldn't possibly sleep now._

_Arizona found herself somehow at Mark's door._  
_"Yeah?" He said, opening the door._  
_"Hello, have you heard from your mom? I can't get in touch with her and I'm worried. I mean, they could be dead, house fire! Burgerler! Run down! Drive by!" Arizona listed all the possibilites she had invented in her mind._  
_"Arizona, calm, come inside." He ushered her in and got her a glass of water._  
_"Thanks, oh god, do you know how they are?" She said muffled from her water._  
_"Arizona, I was on the phone to my mom nearly half the night, she loves to talk, frankly, you got off easily!" Mark calmed her._  
_"Oh thank god! Callie's at work so I had noone to freak out with." She said seriously, still quite shaken.  
"Arizona, calm, please." Mark shushed, cradling a shaken women in his arms.  
"Thanks Mark." Arizona cried. Her eyes puffing up with the tears. Mark had gotten so kind as a father, Arizona no longer minded having him as a part of her life, though she would definitely prefer if it was just Calliope.  
Mark was perfectly fine though, he was a good dad, a nice boyfriend to Lexie, generally ni-  
Arizona was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of lips smushing against hers.  
__She pushed him away.  
"Blugh!" Arizona reched, why the hell did he just do that? "Why the hell did you just do that?"  
__"Sorry." Was all he could say.  
He had no clue why he did that either! Does anyone know? Oh wait, I do..  
__"I just, I needed comfort." Mark stuttered.  
"So?" Arizona blurted out, looking for her stuff, she took a coat from the hanger and put it on. "This isn't mine." She pulled it off and put it back on the hanger, slowly backing out of the room, back to her apartment._

_"Oh no." She said, sinking down on the floor._

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts, that night sucked.  
"No we don't." Arizona said, mostly to herself, walking to the door.  
"Arizona! I love you, dammit!" Mark yelled.  
Arizona turned around, confusion evident on her face.  
"We kissed!" Arizona screamed, how the hell was he in love with her. "A teeny kiss, it makes no sense!" She stressed, pacing back and forth across the chopper pad.  
"I know. I don't get it either. But it's the truth!" Mark grabbed her.  
Arizona tried to think of a way she could force him out of this. She really didn't want awkwardness at work, it was bad enough when the nurses talk about their sex life in front of the tiny-tiny human's parents "Because the babies don't understand us!" Whatever.  
"Hey, hey, hey, if you love me, why haven't you dumped Lexie? Because you love her more." Arizona asked and answered her own question, while solving a problem at the same time, easy. God, times like these, she misses the days when she carried around that '_**easy**_' button in her pocket. "That was easy." Arizona said sweetly in her best impression of the '_**easy**_' button guy.  
"I'll dump her then. I promise I will." Mark said, ruining Arizona's gloating.  
"What? No you won't." Arizona furiously pointed her finger in his face.  
"I will." Mark smirked McSteamily, running out before Arizona even had a chance to yell at him.  
"Fatty!" Was the only insult Arizona could stutter out in this current situation.  
How the hell was he in love with her? Something weird was going on...

**Okay so, what do you think? Updates will probably be Saterday's until my laptop is fixed, I broke the keys! Now I was gonna get a Mac, but no, I just have to get a new keyboard, blardy blar blar. Anyways, it'll probably be another one chapter or two, okay, so, one or two more chapters? Let me know!**

**-Shonda.. (JK) (But I'm not..) (But I am...) (But I'm not.. At All!)**


	4. Chapter 4: How To Save A Life

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, this is our last chapter, if I can get everything in! It all comes to a close!**  
**Please REVIEW!**  
**May do another closer chapter.**  
**If I get 5 reviews...**  
**I know this is pretty short, but I kind of ran out of inspiration.. GA HAS OFFICALLY BEAT ME! I just can't top Thursday's show! It was FANTABULOUS! Sorry about that.. please enjoy this last chapter.. maybe.. :p !.**

**Chapter 4: How To Save A Life (I'm too exicted! Sorry..)**

Arizona looked down.  
How could this be happening? I mean, literally, they kissed. She has never done the nasty with a guy and never will.  
Ew. Boy sex. :(  
But she was pregnant. She ran a private test on herself and Lucy agreed to do a scan on the down low.

"6 months." Lucy said to Arizona's question "how far along?"  
"It hasn't been that long since I kissed this guy. I can't even be pregnant!" Arizona stressed her point.  
"It's happening, Ari."  
"Why did you just call me that?"  
Geez. Life was weird.

"I'm pregnant."  
"Great!" Mark yelled.  
"No!" Arizona freaked out.  
"Lex and I are done, Daniel's growing up. I wanted another kid, this is awesome, the woman I love and a baby!" He grinned.  
"No!"  
"Yeah!"  
"NO!"  
"YEAH!"  
Arizona sunk in her chair.  
How could this happen?  
Calliope's best friend.  
Her Calliope's best friend.  
"I'm gonna have to tell Callie!" Arizona screeched.  
"Yeah, that we're in love!"  
"No!"  
"She'll be fine. She adore's baby showers."  
"No!"  
"Just don't go on another trip."  
Arizona scowled.  
"Can't have another risque preformance like that again." Mark continued.  
Why the hell was he acting this mean and rude?  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Like what?" He ate pudding.  
"Like an idiot!"  
"How?"  
"Pudding?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You know that accident was hard."  
"So?"  
"Oh my god!"  
Arizona stormed out.

Callie was at home, cleaning up the mess Daniel had just made.  
"Cal? Calliope? I gotta tell you something.." Arizona trailed off, seeing a beautiful latina cleaning up a young boy's grape colored face.  
It just made her more upset.  
"I hate my life." Arizona spoke loudly.  
Daniel ignored it as best he could, giving her a hug and going to his room.  
"What?" Callie didn't understand. This was Arizona.. her life was awesome!  
"I don't get it. I shouldn't be this way. I should be-" Arizona muttered.  
"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Callie cut her off, grabbing her face.  
A tear rolled down Arizona's face. Then she caught sight of the scar across the top of her forehead, usually masked by side bangs that today were messely pulled into a ponytail for a day in the house with her little boy.  
"I kissed Mark."  
Callie dropped her hands along with her smile.  
"And now somehow I'm pregnant." "What the hell?" Callie teared up, pulling her hand up to her head, pulling her hair back, showing the scar even more.  
"Now he says he loves me." Arizona cried.  
"Ah!" Callie let out a small scream before remembering her son was in the next room. "I trusted you." Callie snarled. "I named my kid after you!" She yelled.  
Arizona closed her eyes. Wishing it was all over. She called Daniel her son. Not their son like she usually did.  
"I'm sorry." Arizona muttered over and over.  
Callie stood up, walked into their bedroom and came back out 15 minutes later with a few bags.  
"That's my stuff Calliope." Arizona said loudly before it dawned on her. "No, no, Calliope. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Arizona wept.  
"Get out!" Callie screamed at her, pushing her stuff into her chest, pushing her out the door.  
"I'm sorry!" Arizona cried from outside, banging on the door.  
Callie sunk, feeling the scar on her head, remembering the day Arizona proposed.  
Boy, was that weird.  
They fought. Arizona said 'marry me?' before crashing into a truck. Callie nearly died. Then she spent the day imaging her closest friends and co-workers singing.  
Weird day.  
It made Callie laugh.  
"Calliope?"  
Callie closed her eyes. She hated Arizona. Hated.  
"She hates me." Arizona whispered to herself.

Arizona wound up on Mark's couch.  
"Perfect." She whispered.  
Sure, Calliope hated her for kissing Mark but sleeping at his place tonight is sure to solve that right?  
"You okay?"  
"No." Arizona scowled at him.  
"I love you." He sat and comforted her.  
"Go die Mark, go die."

Somehow it had managed to be 3 months and Arizona was in labour.  
"It doesn't hurt!" She yelled.  
"So? That's good." Mark said, pacing while wating potato chips.  
"It should hurt!"  
Lucy nodded.  
"Weird. Okay, baby out." Lucy pulled out a baby. "A blonde little girl with your dimples! What'll you call her?"  
"What?" Arizona screeched.  
"Let's name her.. Phoenix!" Mark yelled.  
"What the hell!" Arizona yelled.  
"We're so happy!" Mark yelled.  
"I'd be happier if Calliope were here." Arizona muttered.  
Lucy handed the baby over.  
"Oh wow! She's awesome." Arizona grinned, dimple's and all, at her baby girl. "I love you."  
Callie walked in.  
"I love you too." She said to Arizona and the baby. "She's ours, Arizona. Ours."  
Ours.  
The word echoed in Arizona's mind as she closed her eyes.

Opening them to see Callie walk in with a three year old little boy Daniel in her arms was a great sight, but not what she had anticipated.  
"I had the weirdest dream." Arizona whispered.  
Wait.. did this mean she secretly wanted Mark's child?  
No.. it didn't.  
She wanted..  
"Let's make another one of those! Under better circumstances. A little girl, my little girl, Mark could be a doner! We need another one!" Arizona belted out.  
"Fine, but you can have the car crash and out of body experiance where everyone sings this time, okay?" Callie joked.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Arizona grinned, pecking Daniel's nose.  
"So, what would we name her? Phoenix?" Callie smiled.  
Arizona laughed.  
"No!"  
"Hmm, Payson's in Arizona, right? Hmm, Chandler's close? Ooo Prescott!" Callie listed endless places she could think of. "Ooo! I know! I'll google it! 'Places in Arizona'!" Callie typed.  
"You do that.." Arizona stared at her wife, standing up and kissing her head - her scar - never felt so good.  
_Life was awesome._

**So! WHAT'D YA THINK!**  
**Like it! I had to give them a happy ending! Check out this sneak peak, I cried! I love it! SO EXCITED! How To Save A Life and Chasing Cars? I'm gonna be crying all episode and calling out every song I recognise from the show! OH MY GOD! I'M SO EXCITED! Here, take out the spaces!**

ht tp:/ /www. tvfanatic .com/ 2011/ 03/ greys- anatomy- musical- episode- sneak- peeks- a -surreal- experience/

**Let me know what you think of the spoilers! I'll probably update a chapter talking about it next week. I'm that kind of girl.**  
**Okay! See ya!**

**KT.. x**


End file.
